How to Care for a Sick Frog
by tsukikitty
Summary: Bel has his own way of caring for sick frogs.  Or, at least, HIS sick frog.  B26.  Oneshot.


About the title: I couldn't think of anything good so I Googled "sick frog" and a page entitled "How to Care for a Sick Frog" came up in the results. xD So there you have it, lol. Anyway, commence B26 fluffiness!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, sadly. ... Sigh.

.

**How to Care for a Sick Frog**

.

Fran sniffled, slowly reaching for a tissue out of the box by his bed. Truthfully, he hated being sick. It made him feel so weak. His immune system must have been absolutely horrid, because every time he got sick, he got _really_ sick; congestion, achiness, headaches, the works. He would be stuck in bed for days. Once he finished blowing his nose, he tossed the tissue into the trash can and then wrapped himself back in the blankets, pulling his sweater close around him. His eyelids had been fluttering closed very persistently for the past few minutes, so he decided to finally let them pull him into sleep.

Just as he had dozed off, his door swung open. He rubbed his eyes to look up, only to groan when he saw his senpai standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Froggy," the prince said with a grin, making his way over to the bed. Fran sniffled again.

"What do you want, senpai? I'm not in the mood," Fran mumbled, reaching for another tissue. Bel just laughed his creepy laugh and straddled the emerald-haired assassin on the bed.

"You're no fun, Froggy. You should entertain the prince even when you're sick," he said in a sing-song voice. Fran groaned again and pulled the blankets over his head. He already had a bleeding headache, and Bel's very presence seemed to intensify it tenfold. When he lowered his covers momentarily to see what Bel was doing, said prince's face was inches from his own. He resented the fact that his face got a bit hotter.

"What do you want?" he asked again, the slightest undertone of annoyance lacing his monotonous voice. Bel's grin didn't falter, as usual.

"I told you. I want you to entertain me," he said, unmoving. His blonde bangs were tickling Fran's nose, threatening to make him sneeze. Before that happened, he buried himself further in the covers, to the prince's evident displeasure. "Froggy," he said.

"What." It was more of a statement than a question.

Bel was admittedly bored; Fran was really no fun when he was sick. But Bel couldn't leave; something kept him right there on the bed. He was going to get something out of this boy if it took all day. Without saying a word, he rolled off of the body underneath him and crawled under the covers. Fran blinked, peeking out to see that Bel was now lying close next to him.

"… What are you doing, senpai?" the illusionist questioned. His cheeks were burning, and he knew that it wasn't from just the sickness. He turned his back to the other assassin, pulling his blankets tight around his frame. "Whatever. Just let me sleep," he sighed, exhausted. He was almost drifting off when suddenly he froze; Bel had snaked his arms around his waist, catching Fran completely off guard. Bel was holding him, pulling him close under the covers. It felt so nice and warm that Fran almost dozed off right then, but the sudden butterflies in his stomach kept him from doing so. He felt Bel rest his head against the nape of his neck. He shivered despite the warmth when the prince's breath tickled his skin.

Fran took a deep breath and decided to try and sleep. He didn't know what his senpai was doing, or why, but it was comfortable and warm. With that thought, his face still burning, he drifted off to a content sleep.

He awoke when a shaft of light rudely blinded his dreams. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. The first thing that he noticed was the body under him. Fran's head was resting on Bel's chest, and one of his legs was tangled with his. It must have been around noon; the same bright sunlight that had woken him was illuminating the prince's face, giving it an almost ethereal glow. Fran drew in a breath, then realized that he was still sick and totally congested. Gingerly, he pushed himself up on one elbow and reached across Bel to get a tissue. His effort was wasted, however, because as soon as he blew his nose, Bel let out a groan.

"Oh… Sorry, senpai," Fran apologized, blushing when the prince seemed to look at him. He threw out the tissue as the prince stretched his arms with another groan.

"You didn't even say 'good morning,' Froggy," he chided. To Fran's surprise, he reached around and pulled him close again. Fran blushed more, mentally cursing himself for it. He was half embarrassed and half confused as to why the prince was acting so strangely.

"… Good morning," he said flatly, "even though it's not morning anymore, stupid prince."

"That's better," Bel stated with a wide grin, ignoring the last part of Fran's comment.

Fran squirmed a little, then asked, "Why are you acting so weird, senpai?"

Instead of answering, Bel did the last thing that Fran would expect: he pulled Fran's face close to his and he kissed him. Fran gasped audibly while Bel licked his bottom lip and then shoved his tongue into the illusionist's mouth. Fran leaned into the kiss in spite of himself, letting his mouth be dominated by his senpai's rough tongue. He closed his eyes and reached up to finger through the other's thick hair, instinctively pulling his head forward. After a while, the two broke apart, both panting slightly in need of air. Fran's face was practically on fire. He licked his lips and looked away from the prince, not sure what he was supposed to feel. Bel, on the other hand, wasn't grinning his usual grin, but was rather looking intently at Fran, making the latter even more nervous as he could feel his unwavering gaze.

"What did you do that for, weird prince?" he asked, his voice shaking just a little. Bel cocked his head to the side, pouting a little.

"I thought maybe I could cure the froggy's cold," he said childishly. Fran blushed more.

"If anything, you'll _catch_ my cold, stupid senpai," he scolded lightly. Bel just laughed his creepy laugh, a grin returning to his face.

"Princes don't catch colds, stupid Froggy. Everyone knows that," he said, as if it were obvious. Fran crawled to the middle of the bed, pulling the blankets up to hide his red cheeks. Bel swung his legs over the bed and stood up. "Sorry I couldn't cure you, Froggy," he said as he walked out of the room. "Maybe I'll try again later."

Fran watched as he closed the door behind him. He muttered "stupid prince" under his breath before curling up again and closing his eyes, his cheeks still tinged with pink. Secretly, he hoped that Bel would follow through on what he said.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. :') Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
